Truth Beneath The Rose
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: After seeing her younger cousin with the boy she's been crushing on, Rose Weasley swears to get her revenge. Will Teddy and company be able to stop this plot or will it just thicken and something more sinister comes into play? [Lily L. Potter, Scorpius Malfoy] main pairing. Will be other pairings and mature for language and content.
1. Prologue: It Began at King's Cross

_**Authors' Note: Takes place after Deathly Hollows and in the time of the Cursed Child.**_

 _ **Don't worry I haven't forgotten my other stories just had to put this one down as well. Thank you to those who have read, followed, favored and reviewed.**_

Prologue: It Began At King's Cross

Lily Luna Potter was excited and amazed as she watched from her seat on her elder brother's hand truck. It was her older brother's first time attending Hogwarts while it was their elder brother's second. She couldn't believe all the wonderful things she saw and she couldn't wait to start her own journey next year. She saw her cousins and noticed that her father and her older brother talking. She jumped off her elder brother's hand truck and walked around to stretch her legs. She knew exactly what they were talking about, for she and Albus have had many night time talks. She knew that he was worried that he would end up in Slytherin and that he was afraid that if he was picked for that House, that he would end up coming out a Dark and evil wizard. Lily would reassure him as their father was doing, that everything would be fine and that if he really wanted it, that he could ask to be placed elsewhere. To her, Slytherin was just another House. Ok, in their father's, uncles, and aunt's day the majority of the dark wizards were in that House but that was then, that argument didn't hold water now.

Since the defeat of Voldemort, times became peaceful again. The remaining Death Eaters were either long gone or serving time or trying to redeem themselves for the sake of their families. In her musings, Lily didn't notice that she didn't notice that she'd wandered off a little too far…..

"Ouch!" She said as she collided with someone in front of her, causing them both to fall over and him dropping his books. "Sorry about that," She said hurriedly, helping him. They both reached for the same book and their hands touched. Both of them gasped at the spark they felt and both pairs of eyes met, Emerald and Silver. The boy's eyes reminded her of the sky after a storm with a bit of iced mint green. The boy had platinum white blond hair, was long in the front short in the back and he was very well dressed. Although his features were aristocratic, she could tell he was kind.

"Oh that's ok," He said. "This place is crowded. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome and sorry for bumping into you, guess my mind took for me for quite a wander."

"That happens with me too." The boy said with a understanding smile. "Many times my parents and grandparents and aunt have to remind me that I tend to wander off. Oh where are my manners? My name's Scorpius." The boy held out his hand and Lily took it warmly and smiled shyly.

"I'm Lily."

Scorpius smiled and lightly kissed her hand. They smiled at each other then went their ways, Lily back to her parents and Scorpius to his. But their conversation didn't go unnoticed. Narcissa saw the interaction between the youngest Potter and her grandson and she nodded in approval. She saw that the little girl was genuinely kind and gentle natured. She noticed that the little girl wasn't intimidated or enchanted by Scorpius. She treated him normally and this warmed Narcissa's heart. Her husband looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"'Cissa, what…?"

"I'll tell you at home Lucius." She simply answered, not wanting the memory ruined. She wanted her grandson to be happy and free from the prejudices. When all the children were on the train and said train was gone Narcissa noticed how the little girl kept looking toward where the train had been and saw the look on her face but kept it quiet. It was a good thing. A _very_ good thing….

 _ **Yes I know it's short but there is more to come.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Seeds of Envy

Chapter 1: Seed of Envy

Scorpius' grandmother wasn't the only one who saw Scorpius and Lily together. Her cousin Rose Weasley, saw them and instead of being happy that her cousin found a friend, she _seethed_. She had a crush on the blonde and in her eyes; once again, her cousin got what _she_ wanted!

Rose bit her lip and made her way into a car. Alex Longbottom, Teddy and lastly her other cousin, Albus came in. Rose smirked when she saw Albus. She could tell him and maybe she could get him to tell Princess Lily to back off from her man. This didn't go unnoticed by Teddy but kept quiet, silently watching. He didn't like Rose and was over protective of Lily and Albus. He would wait and if he felt it was needed, he would be writing to his Godfather immediately.

"Rosie, why are you upset, you look ready to kill…"

"Lily always gets what she wants and I'm sick of it."

"What I didn't see Lily at King's Cross…." Alex said. He secretly crushed on Lily. Rose thought it was sickening at first but now; saw this as a great opportunity.

"Oh yes she was there. This is Albie's first year at Hogwarts so all of them were there to see him off."

"Ok, so why are you looking to punch a wall?"

"She was talking to Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose almost screeched. Alex's eyebrows rose to his hair. Although he didn't share the Weasleys' and so many others' people's prejudices about the Malfoys, he didn't want _his_ Lily to take a liking to the blonde. _I won't lose her…._

Teddy hid behind his book but he didn't like the conversation one bit. He had seen Scorpius and the boy was right as rain, nothing evil coming from him and he truly liked his cousin. Like Albus, it was Scorpius' first year at Hogwarts too. He turned to see if Albus had returned from his trip to the bathroom and saw that he was but nose deep in a book.

Albus Severus Potter, although shy and quiet was fiercely attentive when it came to his baby sister. Like Teddy, he didn't like Rose because she liked to look down on everyone, believing she was better than everyone else, Lily especially. She always tried to put Lily down and it pissed Albus off to no end. James always said it was in good fun but Albus knew better. He wasn't crazy with Lily speaking with boys but he'd be damned if he stopped her. Malfoy or no the boy treated her with respect and Albus was ok with them talking but he wasn't cool with Rose's ramblings. He decided to keep watch like Teddy was obviously doing and make sure that not only Lily but Scorpius, stay out of harm's way.

When the train finally stopped, everyone was greeted by Hagrid. Although older now, he still pulled an intimidating figure. Albus was almost left out when it came to the carriages when Teddy called him over.

"Al, over here, managed to save one!" Albus sighed in relief and smiled about to make way to his cousin when he saw the platinum blond haired boy. _That must be Scorpius._

"Need a ride to the castle?" Albus asked him. Scorpius blinked then nodded. Teddy smiled and moved over for the blonde.

"Thank you." Scorpius said with a relieved sigh. "It seems everyone's practically paired up."

"It's all good you're with us." Teddy said kindly. "I'm Teddy and the shy boy over there is Albus."

"I'm Scorpius." The blonde said. All three of them shook hands and chatted away. While it was Teddy's 3rd year in Hogwarts* he loved greeting the younger years and putting them at ease. James teased him by calling him "Sunshine" but that was fine by Teddy, he did have a rather sunny disposition.

As the castle loomed the two younger boys stared in awe while Teddy grinned. It was priceless. The castle was like a second home to Teddy, the first being with his Godfather. Oh he loved his grandmother Andromeda but his Godfather was able to play Quidditch and all, plus he had others close to his age to hang out with. Scorpius was quickly falling into that spot too, for like Teddy he loved to read, play chess and was even tempered. Although a Malfoy, Scorpius was more refined and didn't put on airs.

The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the trio. _I thought I'd never see the day…_ She thought as she looked at the mini Harry and mini Draco walking side by side with Teddy next to the mini Harry. She remembered the fathers and had to chuckle. Although they rivaled each other there was a growing respect between the two; even more so when they had managed to save each other's lives without realizing it.

Now nineteen years later, here were their sons walking side by side and entering Hogwarts as friends.

"Scorpius Malfoy," The Headmistress called, with the Sorting Hat ready. The blond boy she saw before stepped up, sat on the stool and waited. The Sorting Hat thought for a moment and said,

"Slytherin." Scorpius nodded and went to his seat, looking worried. Albus and Teddy gave reassuring smiles and this cheered up the blonde.

"Albus Potter," She called. Albus went up and waited. The Hat thought and said.

"Slytherin." At this everyone gasped, for everyone expected him to follow his brother and cousins in Gryffindor. He got up and sat next to Scorpius. There were two glares towards the Slytherin table and it didn't go unnoticed by Teddy or Dominique. Dominique was Bill and Fluer's daughter and like the others, she didn't like Rose either.

"Ted, I don't like this," Dom whispered to Teddy. "Something stinks."

"I agree, I think it would be best to not only write to my Godfather but to keep a watch on Rose."

"We have to keep Albus, Lily and Scorpius out of danger. Two of them will be easy because they're here. But how can we protect Lily?" As they spoke on, they failed to notice another glare aimed at the blonde.

Rose and James were glaring with jealousy and anger, as was Alex, each for their own reasons. Rose was glaring for now; Albus would not be an ally to her plan, now that he was in the same house as the blonde. James glared for he felt betrayed that Albus didn't follow the rest of the family and some of his Uncle Ron's prejudice against the Malfoys has rubbed off.

Alex, because the blond had taken the spot he had always wanted, to be best friends with the Potters. Oh sure, he and his family were welcomed because of their parents but he wanted to be in the position that Mr. Potter and Rose's father were. He had dreamt that he would become best friends with them and in time, would marry Lily, as Lily's parents' had done. Now, because of Scorpius, that plan had been blown away. At that moment, he silently swore that he would take the blond out and away from the one he loved since he first saw her.

 _He will never have her. Even if it means helping Rose….Lily belongs to me and if I can't have her….then no one will._

And at that moment the seed of envy was planted….

 _ **Hm, seems there's more than meets the eye. What will happen next? Review to find out.**_


	3. Dark Agenda Part 1

Chapter 2: Dark Agenda Part 1

Since that night at the opening feast, while Teddy, Albus and Scorpius became closer friends, the angers and envies grew. Rose, Alex and James had tried everything from trying to break Albus away, trying to convince him that the Malfoy heir was evil (James), to assist her in snagging the same said Heir (Rose) and to try to convince Lily to contact him and tried to get to know her better (Alex). On all three counts Albus and Teddy laughed, later joined by Scorpius and Dominique. The angry trio left the others while seething, agreeing to hold a meeting later that night.

"We have tried everything." James said with a growl, his light brown eyes blazing with his fury. "But just the opposite is happening; they're practically at the hip."

"Rose, my patience is running short." Alex snipped. James raised an eyebrow in surprise. Alex's father, Neville was a patient man as well as his mother Luna but it seemed that Alex's temperament was inherited from someone else. _Maybe he was adopted…._

"Listen here Longbottom, you're not the only one to gain something from this. You listen to me if you want Lily." James looked at her taken aback.

"What the hell?" He asked. "What's Lily got to do with this? I signed on to get Malfoy away from Al."

"Oh you didn't see your darling sister chatting it up with Scorpius." Rose purred darkly, fanning James' prejudice. "Do you want your only sister with a Malfoy?" She saw his knuckles whiten with how tightly he clenched them. She smirked then, knowing that she got him. "To become _Lady Malfoy…._ "

"OVER MY DEAD BODY….." James growled. Alex nodded in silent agreement. James smashed the table with his fists then breathed in, willing his body to calm. After a few minutes he looked at a very smug Rose. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, we have to find a way to make Lily and Albus hate Scorpius so much that they will detest him and leave."

"We could bully him." James said.

"Too childish," Rose said.

"We could…frame him."

"He's Mr. Boy Scout, there's no dirt on him."

"What about the Unforgiveables?" Alex asked. Rose looked at the Longbottom Heir and smirked. He was on the right track but that would be too obvious. Since her Uncle Harry became Head Auror, the Ministry became more aware when it came to the dark curses from certain wizards but what if the wizard was someone they'd _never suspect_ …..She grinned evilly and looked at the two unsuspecting lunk heads. _They'd be perfect sacrifice and servant. This will take time, planning and research…._

"I have a plan but it will take time, planning and research. It will work out for us all. But I have to ask, are you in, completely?"

"I am." Alex said at once. Rose nodded and looked at James. He sighed then nodded. Rose picked up her wand, slashed her palm then held out her hand. Alex did the same but James was hesitant.

"Come on Jamie, or are you too chicken?" Rose jeered. James glared at her then slashed his own palm and clasped hers. Rose was smug, knowing that once again that she had won.

"Great, now you two go gather these." She handed them a list of books. "I have other things to gather and we will meet back here same time same place in two weeks." When they had gone Teddy and Dom removed the Invisibility Cloak and looked at each other.

"Teddy,"

"Yes Dom?"

"I think it's time to write Uncle Harry."


	4. Meetings Part 1

Chapter 3: Meetings Part 1

Teddy and Dom decided to be subtle when it came to the matter that was on the rise. They both agreed that Teddy's Godfather was the best choice for he knew how to handle such matters. He was analytical and can pick out even the smallest detail. They crossed out Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione not only for the fact that they were Rose's parents, but Uncle Ron was prone to being a blabbermouth when he was angered. _And this will drive him bat shit crazy._ Aunt Hermione, while with the facts before her would be with them, will still be denial to the fact that her daughter would even consider such a devious plot, especially to her own family.

 _But who can we get to help when it comes to Scorpius, Lily and Al out of school?_ They thought long and hard til their heads hurt. They planned to visit the Head Auror on their first weekend to Hogsmeade, requesting that he'd have a pensive ready, silence wards up and no one else but them were to be present and the doors locked. They also told him that it was very important and that although he may not like what they'd have to show, that he could keep calm and not mention it to anyone nor take drastic action until there was more to go on. Harry didn't push it but he agreed to what they had asked. He said that he would meet them at the Three Broomsticks on their first Hogsmeade weekend. They were ready by the bell tolling and after telling the younger boys to stick to their common room; they made it to the gate, and left for the meeting.

Head Auror Harry James Potter puzzled over the letter that Teddy and Dom sent him and his curiosity and concerns were almost through the roof. The urgency in the letter booked no room for nonsense and it _definitely_ was not a prank. Out of all the children, Teddy, Dom, Lily and Al and Hugo were the most serious. When they say something was wrong, it was the real deal. As he promised he waited at the Three Broomsticks and was glad he didn't have to wait long. At 10, the bell rang and the kids came in and greeted him.

"Godfather thank you for coming." Teddy said as he hugged Harry. Dom waited then greeted him too.

"Hello Uncle Harry, like Ted said, thanks for coming out here."

"It's no problem but let's get some butterbeers and lunch to go. It would be better on the stomach." The kids nodded and followed the Head Auror. He ordered, paid and put their lunches and drinks safely away before holding out a book. At once the kids put their hands on it and in a flash; they were in the Head Auror's office.

"I knew from the letter that it had to be something big." Harry said as he set up the pensive up. The younger ones pulled the bottles with shimmery silver strands and handed the first one over. It was the King's Cross one. Harry took it and after pouring it in, dunked his head in, reviewed everything and came up. He nodded, replaced the memory back into the bottle and nodded for the next. He kept doing that over and over until all of them were done then finally sat back in his seat before speaking. The kids didn't rush it. They knew it was a lot to take it and it was a bit of a shock for the older man. Finally he spoke up after twenty minutes.

"So Lily and Draco's boy hm, this can get interesting." Harry said with a light chuckle. He wasn't upset about that. "And the same boy is friends with you two. I am very upset and surprised that Neville's boy is going along with this as well as James. As for Rose, I'm pissed. I warned Ron and Hermione about their spoiling her. And I have seen her jealousy streak I just didn't know it was _this_ bad. Neville's boy, again, I am shocked for both parents are very calm and patient people. If not handled the right way, this can become dangerous."

"So what's the plan Godfather?"

"Well I also saw Narcissa Malfoy watching them. She's Draco's mother…."

"Maybe we can ask her to help us?" Dom asked.

"It may not be easy. While Draco and I are cordial, his father still wants to AK me. But the tricky thing is how we keep an alert on the kids all the time…." At this Harry thought then gave a chuckle. "I've got it. Kids, I want you to bring me something each boy wears constantly to me next weekend. We'll meet at the three broomsticks again then come here. In the meantime…" He held out his wand and waved it over a familiar looking parchment. Four more parchments appeared after it. He waved his wand to open them up and said to the original, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He tapped his wand onto the parchment and each parchment as well as the original, showed the map of the school! Teddy and Dom's jaws dropped in amazement. Harry grinned then said "Mischief managed." Then he tapped his wand onto the parchment again. This time, the maps were cleared. He handed Teddy the original and Dom one of the copies.

"While the original map showed the school only, I added a little extra to it. This time your maps will show where you are _anywhere._ These," He waved his wand and two immediately wrapped up in boxes of green and silver trim. "Will go to Albus and Scorpius while the last one," This one wrapped up in blue and purple with rose gold trim.

"Will be Lily's, originally they were to be Christmas presents and a safety precaution for Scorpius. But after what I have seen," For the last time he waved his wand and the green and blue boxes were gone. "They will receive them as we speak. Show them how they work and explain them. Now, let's get you two back so that you don't get in trouble."

After lunch the three of them left the office and the kids, with the Head Auror under his invisibility cloak headed back to school. Once at the gates the Head Auror gave each of them a hug.

"Remember same time, next weekend."

"You got it Godfather and thanks."

"Sure thing, just watch over the boys, I'll see what I can do about Lily." Both kids nodded but had a feeling that the Head Auror already had a plan. They went inside and the Head Auror made his way to the one place he hadn't stepped into since his school days; Malfoy Manor.

 _ **Just what does Harry have in mind? Review to find out.**_


End file.
